Big Apple
by 1059939
Summary: The team has a case in New York while there they get Aaron to hang out with his brother. Sean finds one of his brother's co-workers to be very interesting.


A/N: although a new viewer and fan I was surprised that Sean Hotchner didn't have any stories about him or his relationship with Aaron. Sorry if the story sucks but someone just had to write a story with Sean and if she can't date Aaron why not his brother.

They had just caught a case in New York while working on the victimology JJ mentioned to the team that since they were up here Hotch should try to visit his brother. Emily was shocked and JJ giggled, she explained how she found out about his brother. She then went on to explain the obvious differenced between Sean and Aaron, which in that family appearances were like night and day.

Rossi started thinking about the conversation, made a note of it and decided he would talk to Hotch about it later. He didn't think Aaron had seen his brother since the funeral and now might be a good time for them to reconnect. And if that didn't work he would call Sean himself and twist his arm into caving to the idea of them to hanging out.

Well the case finally wrapped up and Hotch actually took Rossi's suggestion to heart but wanted to share his brother with the rest of the team this time. It would go to show his brother that he was proud of him.

So on their last night in town he invited the team out to eat at the restaurant where Sean now worked. The whole team was excited to be able to see how the Hotchner brothers would into act in front of them. Even if Rossi and Derek already knew him a little the brothers get together didn't happen to often.

So after the team sat down Emily noticed they didn't have an extra chair for Sean. "Hey Hotch, don't we need another chair for when your brother shows up?"

"Nope because he is already here." That answer puzzled Emily a bit.

Just as Reid was about to say something on the matter, it seemed the chef was walking over to their table. Once Aaron saw Sean he stood up to greet his little brother with a handshake. Then Derek and Rossi got up to give a handshake and a pat on the back to Sean as well.

Then Hotch went around the table to introduce the rest of the team that Sean hadn't meet before. Emily thought 'wow, he is quite good looking just as JJ said.' When Sean came to shake Emily's hand, he grinned and was glad to finally be able to be near this beautiful woman. If she had been around the last time he was in Virginia a few years ago he might have stayed down there.

"Sean I hope you will be able to come out and sit with us a bit before you shift is over."

"Well once the restaurant closes Aaron, I'll come back out to have a few drinks with you and everyone."

Even though Sean was talking to the team he focus was on Emily while telling them to order whatever they wanted that it was on the house tonight. Cheers erupted from everyone around the table.

As Sean walked away Emily checked out his butt and that's when a couple of seconds later JJ tapped her on the arm and giggled at her friend.

"What?"

The team couldn't believe how good the food was they all wanted to be able to eat like this after every case they worked. During the course of dinner service Sean came out a couple of times to deal with customers or employees and each time he would come over to the BAU table to say hi. He seemed to make a point to put his hand on Emily's chair while talking to the team.

Finally his shift was over, he tanked his staff and went to his office to clean up a bit and change into a t-shirt. He wanted to make a good impression on one Ms. Emily Prentiss. She seemed to understand that he was interested in her without him having to say much. Well he hoped she was that good of a profiler she had to be if she worked with his brother. Now he was hoping to what might happen when they actually got to talk to each other.

Since the restaurant was closed the tem moved to site around the bar so the clean staff could come in to clean their table up. Sean came back out and went straight to the back of the bar. "So guys what's your poison?"

"Oh you shouldn't have to do that for us." Emily said as she got up from the bar to walk behind it. "You should sit down and rest and hang out with your brother not standing on your feet after a long shift."

While she was talking she was already started pouring a few beers for her co-workers. Occasionally she brushed pass him while making the drinks making him warm a bit, making his body very aware of her body's closeness.

Sean put his hand on her lower back to get Emily's attention. "Look you're my guest and you should also be able to sit and relax. How about we take turns filling the drink orders?"

"Ok that sounds fair and what is your first drink tonight going to be?" with a small smirk to her lips.

He wondered if she already knew and just wanted to be polite and asked. Something he knew profiler could sometimes he terrible at especially his brother at times.

"Guinness"

"Good choice, I can see you're a man of good taste."

Although he wouldn't mind if he got a taste of her right now. The team stayed for a few hours then slowly the team broke up and left to go back to the hotel. Finally it was just Emily and the Hotchner brothers.

Sean had been flirting with Emily all night and he was hoping to at least give her a kiss but his brother wasn't getting the hint to leave. So that's when he suggested it was time to wrap up things for the night. He closed up the restaurant and grabbed his jacket and helmet. He knew from their talks that Emily had a wild side so he was pretty sure he would persuade her to jump on the back on his motorcycle to go for a ride to get some privacy.

He could finally try to get a kiss out of this beautiful woman. Sean turned around after locking up to shake Aaron's hand to say his goodbyes. Then he turned to Emily and asked her it she wanted to take a ride with him. He could see the excitement in her eyes from his offer. He liked this woman even more he always found it sexy having a beautiful woman riding behind him hugging her curves into his back. To feel her chest pressed against his back to feel the excited breaths as she held on to him. It always seemed to get him arousal at the prospect.

Emily also liked Sean more as the night wore on. He was cute, he could cook, and knew how hard her job was. Bonus was that he made her laugh. At first it seemed like all they had to talk about was his brother but then they started to realize how much they had in common.

After riding for a bit Sean stopped the bike at a little park he knew was close to her hotel. They got off the bike and stretched their legs a bit now that they stopped. Sean needed to pace a little to get his courage up. Emily leaned against his bike watching him.

"I'm glad we finally got to meet." Emily finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad I finally got you away from all those prying eyes in the restaurant." Sean responded as he walked over to her.

"Now why would that be important Mr. Hotchner?" she smirked.

He decided to finally make a move, he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her waist. She in turn put her hands on his shoulders.

"So I could do things like this…." that's when he finally kissed her.


End file.
